


「本马达接龙」那片玉米地 1-6

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 乡村AU，ABO，A本×O呆大波屯的呆小花第一次发情就跑进了隔壁本大牛的玉米地……by ne酱&蔷薇柠檬





	「本马达接龙」那片玉米地 1-6

1.  
眼前绿油油的玉米地仿佛望不到尽头。

晌午烈日当头，Matt捂着下腹费力拨开比他还高的连绵不绝的玉米秸秆叶子。十几岁的细瘦少年没什么力气，跑了不会儿就气喘吁吁，汗水打湿了身上的小布衫，他虚软得直不起腰，然而片刻不敢停下来，像有人在后面追着他似的，边跑边回头看。  
白嫩的尖脸蛋被热气蒸得粉扑扑的，大颗汗水顺着下巴尖滴到喘息起伏的胸脯上。  
Matt出门匆忙，鞋都没顾上穿，赤着两只肉乎乎的小脚在泥土地里跑了一路，被石子划出小伤口也还在向前跑，还在向前。  
但是，真的跑不动了。  
夏天的日头晒得他发昏，特别是在他难受的时候。Matt身上湿得厉害，水液带着热气从毛孔里蒸发出来沿着全身沟壑细细流淌的感觉无比清晰地划过脑海。  
他不知不觉停下来，呼哧呼哧喘着气，连眼睛里都抑制不住一阵阵泛湿。  
屯里务农的人都去吃午饭了，午间的玉米田里静悄悄翻滚燥热的空气。  
一开始，Matt只听到自己湿漉漉的呼吸声，但是过了会儿，耳边的嗡鸣渐渐消退后，刨地的农活声一下下撞击耳膜，Matt连忙捂住自己的嘴，蓝眼睛慌乱地瞪大，不敢相信这里除了自己还有别人。  
下腹胀得难受，钝烈的麻痒和痛楚混着汩汩水液从难言的地方往外翻涌。  
不能让人看到他现在的样子。  
Matt心跳得厉害，拖着步子无奈地继续在无边无际的玉米田里奔跑。  
奇怪的是，他明明是朝着犁地声相反的方向，但是怎么锵锵的凿地声离他越来越近。  
意识有些模糊不清了，连带步子也是。像刚从水里捞上来的金发少年踏空一步，虚弱地倒在田地里。  
被滚烫的日光晒一上午，地上的泥土暖烘烘的，Matt无意识在地上蹭了几下，难耐的叹了声气。  
接着咣的一声犁地声彻底把他唤醒。  
透过层层叠叠玉米叶，Matt看到一双黝黑粗大的脚在离他不到两米的地方。他耗光了力气，眼神也变得迟缓，慢慢沿着那人精壮绷着青筋的小腿往上看过去。  
粗布裤子挽过膝盖，大腿上硬鼓鼓的肌肉把布料撑得紧紧的，扑面而来像树根一样扎实又旺盛的生命力牢牢钉住Matt的视线。那人上身光着膀子，弓腰一下下挥着锄头，比周围玉米丛还高出一截的身高，肩膀宽阔，常年劳作锻炼出一身雄健结实的肌肉，在烈日下挥汗如雨，看着就有使不完的力气。  
Matt认出来那是隔壁Affleck家和他从小玩到大的大儿子Ben。Ben比他小两岁，却异常高大强壮，一看就是个得天独厚的alpha，而且相当聪明英俊。  
Matt有些酸涩地咬紧嘴唇。  
隔壁的Affleck家有两个儿子，都年轻能干，别人家地里还满登登没动静，他家已经齐整收割完，准备利用时间差再种点别的东西。Ben似乎还没发现他，认真地在收完玉米的田里翻土犁地，汗水从黝黑贲张的肌肉上飞溅到泥土里。  
飞溅到Matt眼前。甚至有几滴溅到Matt的脸上。  
无力倒在地上的人不禁仰起小脸，沉醉地闭上眼感受眼前涌动的狂野的alpha信息素。  
热气腾腾，像渗出的汗水倒流进毛孔里，浇到体内饥渴的火焰上。  
却完全无法抑制欲火越烧越旺。  
顾不得平时心底的抗拒，Matt眨眨湿润的蓝眼睛，看着邻家弟弟汗流浃背的高大躯体，掀开自己的裤头，把手伸了进去。

 

2.  
Ben刚停下锄头，随手捞起脖子上的汗巾擦一把额头上的汗珠子，忽然听到身边玉米地里传来异样窸窣的声音。  
谁家的狗子跑出来了？Ben没多想，探头看了一眼，忽然惊讶地丢开锄头大步走过去。  
“Matt？”  
他走到Matt跟前的时候，眼尾刚扫到Matt飞快地把手从裤头里抽出来。心大的Ben没多想，只是焦急地把躺在地上的Matt扶起来，被浑身又湿又烫的邻家哥哥给吓到了：“你怎么躺在这儿？生病了？”  
Matt咬紧了下唇才没有呻吟出声。Ben火热的手掌贴在他汗湿的布衫上，热度透过皮肤一直穿到血液里，就像在油锅里滴下水珠，让他体内的欲火噼里啪啦烧得更旺。  
这该死的Alpha信息素，这该死的Omega发情期！  
Matt顾不上自怨自艾为什么我会分化成Omega，也顾不上怨恨城里集市上那个给自己卖假冒伪劣抑制剂的奸商——那可花了自己不少钱呢！他现在全部的注意力都放在压抑自己发情上了。  
难堪的双腿拼命绞紧，不用看Matt也知道自己腿间早已湿泞一片。幸亏自己今天穿的布衫够宽……还能遮挡下发情的阴茎……可是……  
Ben没等到Matt的回答，以为他发烧烧糊涂了，抬眼看到大太阳火辣辣的，一蹲下就把人抱了起来。  
鼓胀的胳膊轻松地将清瘦的小哥哥打横抱起，Matt想问他要带自己去哪儿，却又怕一出声，嘶哑黏腻的嗓音立刻就会泄露他的秘密。  
Ben没走多远，把人抱到他家地垄边的窝棚里，小心翼翼地搁在铺了草席的竹床上。考虑到正午太阳太大，Ben还把周围的竹帘子都放了下来，在热辣的日头地下给Matt营造了一片小小的阴凉。  
可Matt并没有觉得自己清凉下来，身上依然燥热得可怕。  
“要不要喝点水？”  
比Matt还小两岁的Alpha还很迟钝，到现在也没意识到Matt身上发生了什么，一心以为他在发烧。他拿起窝棚里的铁皮水壶走到床头，把Matt半扶起来给他灌水，又拿自己的汗巾给Matt擦汗。“你烧得太厉害了。”  
不要抱我……  
Matt真想这样对Ben说。对发情期的Omega，尤其是他这种没有被标记过的，每个Alpha的靠近都是折磨。来自血脉里远古的本能会让他们放下一切矜持，哭求Alpha的安慰与爱抚，然而Matt并不想变成那样。  
可是此刻，在Ben的信息素笼罩下，Matt竟然又生出了淡淡的依恋。他的脸紧贴着Ben晒得通红的膀子，汗水让他们的皮肤紧紧黏在一起，Matt不由自主地蹭了蹭，小刷子一样的睫毛轻轻扫过少年的胸口。  
Ben不知怎的，咕噜咽了口口水，觉得软绵绵靠在自己怀里的小哥哥又陌生，又可爱。  
小时候Matt是村里最彪悍的孩子，典型的孩子王。Ben和弟弟Casey可崇拜他了，谁让Matt拳头又硬，脑瓜子又灵光，鬼点子还特别多？Ben和Casey从拖着鼻涕的时候就跟在Matt屁股后头当小跟班，抓猫逗狗被大人打的事没少干——然而每次都是他俩兄弟挨揍，Matt依然是大人们心目中的能干孩子。谁让他笑起来特别讨人喜欢呢？  
Ben没想过Matt会不是Alpha，直到Matt告诉他，自己分化成了bate。那时候Ben已经比Matt高了，心想也对，哪有Alpha长得那么娇小漂亮的，Matt是个bate，很合理。  
然而现在Matt蜷缩在他的怀里，身子滚烫烫的喘着气，整个人像被抽掉了骨头似的绵软，又让Ben不知为何觉得口干舌燥，自己也发起烫来。他怎么软成这样，还好香，抱着好舒服……  
“还要……水……”  
Matt终于忍不住又跟Ben要水喝，他渴，太渴了。尽管他明白自己的饥渴是因何而来，但仍抱着一丝希望，万一能熬过去呢？身边的人是Ben，没关系的，Ben是自己人……  
倔强的Omega一点点卸下了自己的防备，却不知这种渴求得近乎娇痴的姿态让年轻的Alpha意乱情迷。  
Ben手忙脚乱地继续给他灌水，然而Matt太虚软了，连壶嘴都含不住，灌进去的水噗噗地流出来大半，沿着下巴一直流到脖子，把本来就半湿的衣衫打得湿透。微微起伏的胸脯被紧贴着的布料勾勒出明显的曲线，Ben情不自禁地沿着水痕往下看，竟然看到了薄透的布料下凸起的乳尖。  
湿透的白布衫遮不住胸前的春光，Ben眼睁睁看着那凸翘的乳尖在布料下透着粉红，呼吸顿时变得愈发急促起来。  
他忙借着给Matt喂水遮掩自己的异样，可Matt还是不配合地喝不进多少。Ben一着急，在自己的理智反应过来之前，忍不住给自己灌了一嘴，紧紧堵着Matt湿红微张的嘴唇就喂了进去。  
糟糕！  
Ben瞪大了眼睛，我这是在做什么！  
Matt哥哥会打死我吧！可是，他的嘴唇为什么这么嫩，这么软，这么好亲，连口水都是甜的……Ben一边告诉自己快放开，一边又忍不住亲得更深。忽然间，Matt的胳膊搭上了他的肩膀，在Ben震惊的注视下，羞涩的舌尖探进了他的大嘴，和他缠吻起来。

 

3.

湿甜的小舌怯生生碰碰Ben的舌尖，荷尔蒙旺盛又没什么恋爱经验的年轻alpha浑身像过了遍电，什么朋友间的伦理本分噼里啪啦全绷断了。缺乏掌控力的毛躁小子马上屈服于体内的兽性本能，迫不及待含住送上门的软嫩小舌，在对方慌乱地想退出前狠狠卷住吸吮。

“唔⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

显然怀里的小哥哥也生嫩得很，舌根被吸了几下全身便都软了，被堵住的口腔里呜呜发出情不自禁的呻吟声，虽然本来Matt就又薄又软，轻轻一搂就像布条似的贴紧他。高大的男孩顺势收紧手臂，两只蒲扇似的大掌隔着粗糙的麻布衫揉搓金发少年的腰背。Matt人小，腰细，Ben一把掐住还有余裕，不过小哥哥虽然瘦削，身上却恰到好处覆着一层薄嫩的软肉，生动弹软的触感令初尝情爱滋味的alpha爱不释手，不禁越摸越大胆，一手捂住一侧臀瓣，放肆地在指间来回聚拢饱满的臀肉，拉高Matt的裤裆，让裆中的粗布摩擦挺立和渗水的私处，甚至还蹭出了湿粘的水声。

真奇怪，明明两人是第一次这么亲密，但是Ben做起来却娴熟无比，仿佛已经在脑中把手头的事模拟过无数次，如何抚弄小哥哥柔润的身子，吻这张总是透着淡淡水粉色的嘴唇，搅弄得里面口水湿嗒响。他知道Matt白得不像话，也光溜得不像话，他们一起长大，常在河里一处捉鱼玩耍，分化前的孩子们没那么多顾忌，脱得精光在河里游泳是常有的事。可以说，Ben看过很多次Matt的裸体，Matt的身姿曲线，白滑肌肤，连哪里有痣和小斑点都一清二楚，当然那都是一年多前的事了，后来先一步到了性征分化期的Matt就不再和他这么耍了。

Ben也没再像以前那样死缠着他。因为不知什么时候开始，Matt总是有意无意闯进他的梦里来，像在河里那样不穿衣服。大家都是务农的屯里人，天天顶着日头在田中帮家里劳作，但是Matt却怎么都晒不黑，一身光滑的皮肤总是白得像要化开。

“不、不要⋯⋯”

禁锢住他的高壮男孩总算松动了手臂，搅得他口水流到外面的唇舌也微微退出些许，Matt终于呼出口气，软软推拒口中的Ben，喃喃让他放开他。

Ben有片刻错神，听到怀中湿软的嗓音又鬼使神差含住红润的嘴唇几番吮吻。

然后，他注意到了不对劲的地方。

“说让我放开，你的手在干啥子呢？”身上混着刚劳作完的汗味和泥土气的alpha男孩坏坏咧嘴笑，操着一口屯里的大碴子土话问道。

被他搂着不放手的Matt脸蹭的更红了，顺着他的视线看到自己的一只手埋进了裤裆里，因为裆部被Ben拉得很高，他的手便卡在里面，不好拿出来，像偷脏似的，人赃并获被擒个正着。

“我、我⋯⋯”平时伶俐的Matt突然卡壳，憋的脸蛋通红，蓝眼睛里的水汽也汪汪地要溢出来，一扁嘴，另一只手推了把箍着他铜墙般的宽硕胸膛，羞得转身就想跑。

“回来！”

Matt像在Ben的怀里打个滚，双臂的势力范围还没逃开就被大男孩猛的拉回来，高大的身躯整个环住他，他像陷进沙堆里，除了金色的小脑袋，全身都陷进对方的怀抱里了。

“身上这么甜，你的发情期到了吧？被你这么一搞，我也控制不了了。让我帮帮你吧！”Ben像屯里的头号恶霸附身，霸占住Matt不松手，低头喷着粗气在少年耳边说，然后不给他分辨的机会，将怀里娇小的邻居轻轻一抱提起来，压到窝棚里的小竹床上。

 

4、

日头正高，整片庄稼地里几乎看不到人影。

窝棚里，却断断续续传出“吱呀吱呀”的声音，是棚里简陋的竹床被两具纠缠的身体挤压着发出阵阵响动。

这响动遮盖了被压在高壮年轻人身下的Omega那似泣非泣的呻吟声，却无法遮盖溢满棚子的浓郁性香。

那是Alpha和Omega在交融时产生的信息素香气。

从没被Alpha碰过的Omega第一次被进入，即使他正在发情期，也难免紧张和疼痛。尤其想到是在这样的地方，羞耻与快感交织着将白皙的皮肤都染成了绯红，低声哭着抽动肩膀，又被Alpha激烈的冲撞刺激得喘息不止。

而刚进入青春期的Alpha，也是初次尝到性爱的滋味，刚草率地冲进去就被裹紧他肉棒的湿热小穴夹得血脉偾张。

湿透的白布衫敞开了衣襟，还狼狈地挂在Matt身上，Ben埋头在他裸露的胸膛上乱吻一气，咬住了硬胀的乳尖吮吸起来。Omega小声尖叫着挺腰，下身夹得更紧，Ben只觉得一阵阵酥麻从腰际直冲脑门，炸得他理智飞散。

年轻不懂事只能凭本能来行动，他顾不得Omega的颤抖，快速抽送起来。Omega失措地抓紧了竹床两边，眼角泛红，被粗大的肉棒越来越快的攻击带得晃动起来。

“呜呜……真的好痛……”

他明明流了很多水，怎么还觉得那么胀，那么疼。Ben的阴茎他也不是没见过，以前没这么夸张啊！分化后的Alpha真可怕！

“放、放松……我听人家说第一次都有点疼……”Ben乱七八糟地安慰哭得不行的小哥哥，身下可是一点没客气，两手把住Matt发抖的大腿张到最开，直接往最深的地方操。

Matt的裤子只被扒了一半，两条裤管都挂在一条腿上，被撞得晃晃悠悠。Ben终于腾出手把他裤子全拽掉，直起身来，将滑腻的两条大腿压在Matt胸口上，从上往下狠狠艹着，艹得Omega软成了一团泥。

在这个角度看下去，小哥哥哭红的眼睛，水润的嘴唇，沾满津液的尖俏下巴，都是那么的迷人。白白的腿儿被他黑黝黝的手掌压着，Ben觉得小哥哥这双腿就像刚剥开的大葱，白生生的滑嫩嫩的。腿心间的小洞被他坚持不懈的操弄艹出了好多水，沾湿了竹床上的草席，甚至有些沿着草席的空隙往下滴。

他们就在那滩越来越黏腻湿润的体液上律动着。小哥哥哭得累了，Alpha却仍不知疲倦地、保持着高频率的抽插。不知顶到了哪里，Ben忽然听到小哥哥的呻吟骤然软腻，腰扭了几下。

“是不是有感觉了？”

对性事一知半解的大小伙子狂喜不已，开始没命地顶着那块软肉进攻，本来已经叫不出声的Omega又开始猛烈地扭腰，挣扎，嘶哑地尖叫。

“不要……不行了不要弄那里……真的不行……”

他像被丢进热锅的活鱼似的扭动着，竹床发出更大的声响，几乎像要被压塌了似的。Ben却福至心灵，两手压住他乱挥的小手，粗喘着将肉棒顶住他的敏感点重重碾压，身下的人尖叫一声，小腹起伏颤抖，后穴喷出几股水液，塌软下来。

Ben再顶了几下，Omega硬挺半天的阴茎也射精了。

第一次就把Omega艹到高潮了，年轻的Alpha满是自豪，低头找到那张合不拢的小嘴又吮吻起来。Matt透明的蓝眼睛放空地看向棚顶，整个人都神志不清了，下半身却还在Alpha浅浅的抽送中痉挛着。

“再来。”

还没射精的Alpha哪会那么容易满足，无视了小哥哥呜咽着抗拒，轻易把人翻个身，压着他肉嘟嘟的屁股又操进去。

“不要了……真的不要……”

Omega的呢喃淹没在性器交合发出的啪啪水声里。首次尝试后入的姿势，Alpha就喜欢上了撞击Matt多肉的臀部的感觉，又软又弹的屁股在他撞上来的时候被压成两块圆圆的肉饼，他抽出来的时候又瞬间恢复成圆润的形状，两手握上去像揉着发好的白面团，十指都要陷进这迷人的触感里。

抽送了一会儿，Ben将裹满水液的肉棒从后穴里拔出来，哼哧喘气，缓解射精的冲动。然而看了一眼肉棒抽出后，不住流出淫液的湿红穴口在本能蠕动，忍不住又飞快捅了进去，根本舍不得被高热穴肉吮吸的快感，再次勇猛地操干起已经瘫软无力的Omega。

他四肢修长，全身笼罩住了娇小的Omega，嘴巴轻轻吻着Omega脖子上跳动的腺体，吮吸那甜蜜的信息素。这姿势最让他满意的，是能将Omega整个人全部掌握，沉睡在Alpha血液里的远古统治本能让他的阴茎越来越胀，捅得越来越深，逐渐深入到了Omega从未被碰触过的生殖腔口……

 

5.

Ben的父亲常年外出打工，早早就懂得为妈妈分担农务照顾弟弟的道理，打他懂事起，家里地里的活计便都一把抓过来，小窝棚是Ben亲手搭建的，现在他很庆幸当初除了常用的木棍，秸秆和柴草外，又多刷了层泥坯加固。

窝棚不大，竹床正顶着向田里那侧的草墙，他抱着Matt，和外面行人的泥土小路只隔着一道粗布门帘。如果有人这时掀开帘子，一眼就能看见为了适应Ben的身高加长的快堵到门口的竹床上，一个壮硕一个纤白，正紧紧抱在一起激烈交欢的两个年轻人。

Ben正面压着小哥哥，打开他的双腿按到小床上，圆实的屁股都翘起来夹紧他做了一次，等小哥哥呜咽着喷出第一波潮水又将人翻了个身，用方便的背后位再结结实实做了一次。第三次，他抱紧粘在他怀里的人坐起来，面朝里侧的草墙开始新一轮耸动。

Ben一手搂着瘫软的Matt，另一手抹了把脸上的汗，一扯松垮的衣领，早就敞开露出健壮胸膛的布衫被褪下来扔到床下，随后马上合拢双臂抱紧滑溜软倒的怀中人，低头在汗湿的金发上亲亲，随口安慰捂着嘴小口小口喘息的omega。

“乖，马上就好了。”

“没关系，我挡着你没人看见。”

“再等等。”

屯里人不讲究，竹床上只铺了一条毛糙糙的粗布当床单。汗水，更多的是各种体液湿透了薄薄的布单，嘀嘀嗒嗒从竹床缝里滴到地上，浅浅汇成一条小河。

“你把我全弄湿了。”痞里痞气的语气和灼热带着浓浓alpha味道的呼吸吹到金发omega的耳侧，离他近近的高大少年看到眼前雪白的颈子泛上几层粉红，得意地无声笑了。他故意抹了把Matt喷到他股间的香甜潮水，手指一拢便有一串细流落到床单上，湿嗒嗒的响。

Ben笑着把手上的水液摸到Matt的臀瓣上，抱住他加大腰间的颠簸。

稀稀落落的日光透过柴草缝隙照进窝棚里，随着他顶腰的动作看起来一晃一晃。

怀里软玉温香，巨大的征服快感和生理快感溢满年轻alpha心间。握住Matt塌软的腰，剧烈的抽插频率和湿润水声晃得Ben自己都有些恍惚了，像在巨浪里遨游后迅疾又轻盈地浮出水面，轻飘飘的像在梦里。

他想起自己第一次梦遗就是在这样的梦里对Matt做了什么事。之后他如愿地分化成了alpha，但是Matt却不像以前跟他那样亲近了，现在他知道了Matt也如他所愿般成为了omega，他的omega。

拜上天眷顾，Ben的外形得天独厚，连那处也大得惊人，没怎么特别用力就感受到那层湿粘的薄薄宫口。他浅浅地戳弄着那里，像站在禁区门口往里张望试探却一直没有真正踏进去。虽然没有经验，他也知道正面对着一处美妙的极乐乐园，对他这样强壮被上天眷顾的alpha来说更有致命吸引力，闯入那里便能把他一直想要的据为己有了。

好半天过去，掠夺的生理冲动越来越强烈。他低头贴着Matt温软的侧脸，继续低声安抚。

“宝贝，忍着点。”

“呜呜⋯⋯”

捂着嘴不敢发出声音，怕不时路过回家的屯里人听见。一个屯里，大家都知根知底，要是让人发现他年纪轻轻就跟人在野地里滚，Matt就没脸见人了。

缩成小虾米似的白润男孩又往抱住他的宽大怀抱里躲了躲。

快感的冲击太强，Matt咬住自己的手掌还是有断断续续，细甜的呻吟泄露出来。口水流到了手掌上，初次承欢的小omega连求饶的话也说不出了，不知道自己潮吹了几次，只觉得汹涌的高潮撞得他都有些痛了，他只能靠住Ben的肩膀，眼泪不受控制地扑簌扑簌往下掉，弄得尖尖的小脸蛋一片狼藉，看着就被欺负得惨惨的。

他像个散开的蛋黄，全靠腰间揽紧他的大手把他聚拢成形。后来Matt连腰间的手也感受不到了，体内一阵钝烈的疼痛攫住了他，第一次被开苞的金发少年还茫然无知发生了什么，只感到后穴里已经把他撑满的巨物明显又胀大了，前所未有的充实感让他有几秒钟陷入嗡嗡的空白里。

激荡的热流从内浇灌着他，Matt好一阵才反应过来。

天黑了。

 

6.  
Matt醒来的时候，对着不太眼熟的帐顶愣了好一会儿，才反应过来这应该是Ben家里的床。  
当意识全部恢复，浑身的酸涩胀痛猛然袭来。他忍不住呻吟几声，声音也是掩不住的疲惫嘶哑。  
白天时羞耻又快乐的一幕幕霎时涌回眼前。  
黑暗中他又不由得红了脸。后来他好像都昏过去了，是Ben把他抱回来的？天都黑了，不会被村里人看到吧？不然他真要没脸见人了！  
抬手拍拍发烫的脸颊，Matt掀起粗布帐子下地，刚站起来又是一阵腰酸。  
真讨厌……  
他拉拉身上的褂子，显然全身都被换上了Ben的衣裳。原先他穿的那身……不知被糟蹋成什么样子了，Matt都不敢想，在地上随便找了双布鞋套上就往外间走。Ben连脚都比他大几号，衣服鞋子统统不合身，Matt也没办法。  
他在灶间找到了Ben，大男孩正在灶头上哗哗地翻炒着，看到他过来，眼睛一亮。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯。”  
Matt脸红红的，低着头不知说什么好，没话找话：“要我帮忙吗？”  
“没事，就快做好了。要不你帮我剥两根葱吧？”  
从小一起长大，Ben早知道Matt根本干不了什么灶上的活，也不敢让他干啊！还记得他曾经差点把自家灶台给烧成黑炭呢。Matt也知道自己手笨，没多坚持，拿了两根葱坐在Ben旁边的小板凳上剥着。  
Ben把炒熟的剁椒肉丝盛出来，一边哼哧哼哧地切生面条，眼角却在不住往身边瞟。  
灶台的火光把Matt的脸蛋映照得红通通，披在他身上那件大褂子太宽了，几乎要把肩膀滑出一大半，裸露在外的一片肩颈皮肤上全是自己留下的星点痕迹。Matt却只顾低头剥葱，浑不知自己看起来多么诱人。  
Ben咕噜咽了两口口水，赶紧挪开眼睛，视线却又落到Matt手里剥着的那两根大葱上。刚剥开的大葱水灵灵的，不禁让Ben想起，白天时被自己压着张开的两条白腻大腿，身上顿时又燥热几分。  
“给。”  
Matt哪知这人看着自己剥葱都能胡思乱想，把葱往案台上一搁，自觉地去拿碗。  
“Casey怎么不在家？”他问的是Ben的弟弟。Ben父母都在城里打工，常年不回家，这Matt是知道的。  
“你忘了？昨天跟你说过他去隔壁村姥姥家了。可能跟他那个发小Joaquin玩疯了吧，还要过几天才回来。”  
Ben边应着Matt的话，利落地把煮熟的面捞起来，刷刷刷切了葱丝撒一层，再浇上热腾腾的剁椒肉丝臊子。碗端到Matt手里，上面还卧着一个金黄喷香的荷包蛋，看着就有食欲。  
“饿了吧，快吃。”  
Matt又脸红了，一句简单的“饿了吧”也让他浮想联翩。他是真饿了，被这混蛋翻来覆去折腾了半天能不饿吗？  
赶紧接过来端到堂屋里，两人头对头专心吃面。Ben拌的面很香，Matt知道这是他家自己酿的酱，每年酿了还要分自己家不少。Affleck家的小伙子是能干人，村里人都这么夸。  
“对了，刚才我去你家说了，今晚你在我这儿玩不回去了。”  
什，什么，今晚还要留在这儿过夜？Matt又羞又慌。以前没分化的时候，他们一群小屁孩经常留宿对方家里，但现在……  
“你今天是发情期吧。”  
都这样了，再青涩的Alpha也晓得是怎么回事。“今晚不留在这儿，到晚上你还有得难受呢。”  
他说得大大咧咧，Matt却已经臊得连耳根都红透了，几乎要把脸埋到大海碗里。就算是实情，听他这么说出来，烧耳朵！  
“吃慢点，锅里还有。”  
明明是弟弟的年纪，此刻的Alpha却已经把对方当成自己的Omega来对待了。不然呢？Matt都被他标记了，还不是他家的人吗？Alpha美滋滋地想着，看向Matt的目光更是盛满无数柔情。Matt不小心抬起头，碰上他炽热的目光又赶紧低下去，这人，眼睛像要吃人似的！  
吃完面，Ben自觉收拾碗筷，过一会儿招呼Matt去洗澡。  
乡下人洗澡不讲究，拎桶热水冲冲就行。Matt走进洗澡的棚子，才发现Ben给自己准备了两桶热水，显然是考虑到他今天身上的情况……这种体贴反而让Matt更羞恼了。  
都怪那奸商！Matt没得出气，只好把气一股脑儿撒到卖给他劣质抑制剂的奸商头上。这下好了，自己辛辛苦苦装beta装不下去，还意外被Ben给标记了。本来他就是不想被逼着早早嫁人生孩子，才想掩饰自己分化成了Omega的，没想到人算不如天算……以后怎么办呢……  
胡思乱想中洗完了澡，Matt还是没想到怎么面对Ben，这个实质上已经成为自己Alpha的家伙。在帐子里抱着枕头发了半天呆，忽然帐子一掀，高大的人影钻了进来，顿时将还算宽敞的空间填得满满当当，直接把Matt逼到墙角里了。  
“你好香。”  
乱蓬蓬的大脑袋才不管Matt在纠结什么，扯开他身上的薄褂子就往胸口钻，咬着他滑腻腻的胸肉啃起来。Matt嘤咛倒抽一口气，身上骤然软了，全身被笼罩在被强烈的Alpha气息里。  
“不，不都是用一样的肥皂洗澡吗……”他喘息着攀住大个子的肩膀，光裸的背脊被压在粗糙的帐子上磨蹭着。那人把他本来就肿翘的乳尖又含进嘴里，吮吸得啧啧有声，含糊不清地说：“就是香，可香了。”  
Alpha可没说谎。他没进来前，还想着和Matt聊几句，一掀开帐子就被浓郁的香气给迷住了，哪里还忍得住。软腻娇小的Omega身上散发出的甜香，和淡淡的肥皂气息混在一起，好闻得很，就像刚蒸出来的甜丝丝软颤颤的甜米糕，咬了还想咬。  
明明白天做了那么多次，现在却还是想要得不行，Alpha觉得自己一刻都等不了了。三两下把人扒得光溜溜，让Matt被抵在墙上半坐着，大张着腿将他的巨大又一次吞了进去。  
“你轻点……”咿唔的呻吟被大嘴再次堵住，Omega上下都被他的Alpha猛烈侵犯着。整张床带着帐子晃动起来，发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，Matt却完全听不见了……

 

tbc


End file.
